Infinity War Fix-it: I defy death I am Mischief I am Loki Odinson
by Crystal Fwooper Joy
Summary: Honestly just an infinity war fix-it. Loki is alive, so are his people. Where does his true loyalty lie? Will he be able to face his greatest fear yet, and will he be able to prove himself to everyone? The truth is coming undone, secrets revealed, lies untold, and in the midst of it all the fate of the universe lies at stake in a race against..not time, but the Great Titan.SPOILERS
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Heyy so this story is mostly loki-centric but every character you see in Infinity War will be there. Spoiler alert, obviously. May be a slightly slow start but stick around, the story's just getting started. :)**

 **oh yeah and** _words like this_ **are either emphasized by characters when they talk, or their the characters' thoughts.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Loyalties**

"Miss? Miss. Your child." Valkyrie hurried over, gently pulling a small child, who ran over to his mother. They uttered their thanks gratefully and Valkyrie could only put up a smile for them. But when she turned her brows were furrowed in frustration.

"Korg how much supplies do we have?"

"Oh, erm, enough to last us a few days." Valkyrie sighed as she sat on a chair at the front of the ship of survivors. She was frustrated, flustered and tired. She'd spent the past few hours attending to all their needs. There were so few of them left. Now she closed her eyes and rested.

There was no one to help them, no one to help her guide the handful of Asgardians that had escaped the attack. Heimdall was gone, Thor and Loki probably dead, most of the warriors left behind. They were a defenseless ship, drifting aimlessly around space, running low on supplies, and she only had Korg and Miek to help her, and a few Asgardians. She sighed and sat there resting and thinking. Finally, when she had just come to the decision of going to Midgard to seek refuge as Thor had said before, her thoughts were interrupted by the shouts of an Asgardian.

"A small ship's approaching us!" Valkyrie opened her eyes and shot out of the seat, rushing to look out the ship. Headed directly for them was a ship slightly smaller than theirs. A small blip appeared on the dashboard of the ship. They stared at it. Korg peered over.

"That's an SOS signal." Valkyrie frowned.

 _We can't take any chances._

"Permit the ship to board. _However_ , raise the alarms. Arm yourselves with whatever you can and protect those that cannot. Remain here, stay alert, do not approach the ship, I will go check the ship." Valkyrie declared, and the Asgardian bowed before running off, shouting.

"Korg, Miek, with me." She stared as she strode past then towards the minuscule docking bay they had aboard the ship: just a door and extendable shaft that would connect to the other ship to enable boarding. Encouraging, commanding and helping the Asgardians she passed, she took a swig of the alcohol she'd taken before leaving the room earlier as the trio finally arrived at the docking bay.

"Alright, be ready." She said, drawing her sword and already in a defensive stance. The ship jolted slightly as the unknown ship connected with theirs. Valkyrie shifted her blade, ready, when behind the door through the small window there was a faint green shimmer, and suddenly the ship was a tiny pod. Valkyrie lowered her sword. _No. It can't be. It..._ Valkyrie raises her sword again.

"Don't let your guard down." She said firmly, and both Korg and Miek held their weapons ready. The door of the small pod opened and the shaft was clouded with white smoke. Erratic footsteps were heard before finally, with a whoosh, the door of the ship opened and a cloud of smoke flowed out. And from within the white mist, the shadowed person stumbled out to reveal the familiar black-haired figure dressed in green and black. Valkyrie gasped. He was covered in dirt and dust, clothes torn and dirty, wounded and bleeding at several places, and there were large bruisings on his neck. His hand clutched his stomach tightly, covered in blood, as the emerald eyes darted from the ground to the trio before him. Loki took a shaky step forward.

"Val.." his voice was soft and rough, nearly too soft to catch, as Loki took another step forward, but his knees buckled and he fell forward with a groan.

"Loki!" Valkyrie threw down her sword running forward and catching him as he fell. As Loki collapsed in her arms and she kneeled on the ground, holding him tightly, she turned to Korg and shouted,

"Get a healer, someone with medical background, quick! Get help...Eir! Yes, bring Eir. Go now! Hurry!" Korg and Miek disappeared, and Valkyrie was left alone in the corridor with Loki. She lay his head down on her thighs, gently taking his hand. Loki winced and tried to talk but ended up coughing. She stroked away a lock of black hair.

"Shhh...It's okay, Loki, it's okay, you're safe. You're okay, you're okay." Valkyrie soothes gently as Loki slowly stopped coughing and panted for breath. She was surprised when Loki nodded his head and leaned into her body, his other hand slowly slipping off his stomach-revealing the wound-and wrapping itself around her waist tightly, as if afraid she would disappear. Valkyrie could feel her heart beating as she stroked his hair and hugged him, gently whispering comforts in his ear. Loki sighed and black eyes gazed into bright green ones. Finally, hurried footsteps were heard and Valkyrie flinched, looking up (and abruptly ending their intimate moment) as Korg, Miek, Eir and several other Asgardians rounded the corner. They gasped.

"I..My prince! You're..Oh my we thought...By the Norns, What has happened to you?" Eir exclaimed with a hand on her mouth as she hurried forward and kneeled next to them, waving the others over. Loki had tried to sit up, but both Eir and Valkyrie stopped him.

"Rest, my prince, rest. I assure you you are safe, we will take care of you." Eir said, taking his hand and rubbing it warmly. Loki nodded and closed his eyes, and no one there ever mentioned how a single tear had escaped his eye.

* * *

Word spread quickly of the seemingly impossible survival of the prince. The pod he had arrived in was damaged, low on fuel and quite frankly barely functional, with no supplies. How the critically injured prince had managed to travel across the expanse of space piloting that tiny, damaged pod without any supplies while using his magic to disguise the pod was unknown to anyone. Currently, the prince resided on a makeshift mattress on the ground at the corner of the main hangar of the ship, usually asleep. Everyone asked the same few questions. What exactly had happened? What about the other Asgardians? And his brother, Thor, the newly crowned king of Asgard? How did he escape? How did he get the prominent bruisings on his neck? They were supposed to be fatal but the prince had miraculously beaten the odds again. Speculations were everywhere. Rumors surrounded the prince, and those who had yet to forget the crimes he had committed against Asgard and the nine realms wondered if he had left the rest behind and saved himself. Others were convinced the prince had changed, especially after witnessing him battle to protect them back on Sakaar, and attending to their needs during the hours that had followed before the attack, at which he helped evacuate them. Valkyrie herself had felt relieved that Loki had managed to escape, but she wanted to know exactly what happened. She still didn't quite trust him, but she did need his help in caring for the remaining survivors. Sighing, Valkyrie downed the rest of one of her last few bottles of alcohol, before heading to the corner where Loki rested. It wasn't exactly fit for the wounded, furthermore royalty, but it was the best they managed to put together. Several layers of thick blankets laid out on the ground formed the "mattress" while Eir constantly tended to the prince, making do with the little supplies they had. Fresh clothes had somehow been put together for him, and that was what he was in as he sat up, slowly drinking water, when Valkyrie arrived. She sat down next to him.

"Hey." She greeted awkwardly, and Loki held his glass with both hands, smiling slightly at her.

"How are you doing?" She asked, observing the white bandages that peeked out from underneath his shirt. He gestured at his body, and Valkyrie took it to mean he was recovering. They sat in silence for a few minutes, Loki slowly sipping water from his injured throat, until she finally gathered up her courage and took in a deep breath.

"Look, Loki, I..I know it may be a little too soon, but I..we need to know what happened. You just suddenly turned up, alone and injured in a disguised, banged up pod...I don't know what to make of this. And where's Thor? And the other Asgardians? Heimdall? Hulk?" Valkyrie asked, putting a hand on his and slowly removing the glass of water and placing it on a makeshift table next to him. Emotions flitted behind the green eyes. _Pain? Sadness? Wait, was that guilt?_

"I agree with her, my prince, I'm afraid I'll need to know a little more about your injuries than what has already been presented to me for me to properly treat them. What exactly happened? Who did this to you, Loki?" Eir seemed to have materialized, breaking formality at the end, her tone anxious and worried. Loki looked up at them, gaze somber and seemingly apologetic. He raised his hand and gingerly touched his throat, wincing slightly.

"O..Oh. Of course, you can't speak. I...It's okay then, Loki, just rest and-..." Valkyrie stopped as Loki shook his head and gestures for them to come closer. They did, and Loki held up his hands. Eir glances nervously at Valkyrie.

"My prince, I don't think you sho-..." but she didn't get any further as green magic swirled in his palms and he touched their foreheads.

* * *

They were aboard the large ship that they had previously been on...except now it was on fire. Valkyrie stares in horror at the bloody bodies that covered the ground, debris burning in the background. A few people armed with spears had walked around, silencing the cries of those that had been wounded but not killed. And she watched, horrified, as four armed figures surrounded Loki, armed with weapons, and a tall purple figure towered in front of him, introduced as Thanos. There was a sharp jab in her heart as she watched the big purple brute take hold of Thor in his head and threatened Loki, who remained unfazed. The hairs on her body rose and the screams of Thor would forever be etched in her mind as Thanos pressed his gauntlet against Thor's head, and the purple gem within it glowed menacingly. And she watched as finally Loki snapped and shouted for him to stop.

"...We don't have the tessseract, it was destroyed along with Asgard." Thor muttered out between breaths, but it was then she noticed Loki refusing to meet his gaze. And it was then a horrible sort of dread settled within her as Loki, staring at the ground, raised his hand and seemingly plucked the glowing cube from the air. _No._

"You...You really are the worst brother." Thor muttered, and Valkyrie couldn't help but agree, yet her gut squirmed at the slightly hurt expression on Loki's face. As he held up the tesseract, he spoke with a confidence, looking right into Thor's eyes.

"I assure you brother. The sun will shine on us again." Thanos seemed to smirk.

"Your confidence is misplaced, Asgardian." Loki looked undaunted into Thanos' eyes, holding up the tesseract.

"Well, for one, I'm not Asgardian. And for another...we have a hulk." Right on cue, hulk came crashing through, attacking Thanos as Loki tossed the tesseract away without a second thought and dived towards Thor, tackling him to the ground safely. She could hear what they said as they lay panting on the ground. Loki did a quick check of his brother's head, gently touching it before green magic flowed through him and Thor sighed as the pain eased.

"We're safe now, brother, let's go." Loki urged, getting up and offering his hand to Thor. Thor accepted it and got to his feet, shaking his head before wincing.

"We have to help Banner and we can't leave our people here."

"We have to! We'll come back for them later b-..."

"There'll be no place to come back to. Get out of here while you can, brother. Protect the remaining survivors of Asgard, lead them, I am confident you will fare well." Loki stared at Thor, lips trembling.

"Wh-..."

"Go! I must avenge our people and help hulk! Go now!" Valkyrie has watched in despair as Thanos easily defeated Hulk, and Thor turned away from his brother, attacking Thanos. And Valkyrie watched as Thor was defeated and restrained. She cried out when Heimdall took hold of the sword and summoned the Bifrost, transporting hulk away. She screamed when Heimdall was mercilessly killed before Thor's eyes, and Thor had been silenced with a metal gag. And she listened in horror to their plans, that they were heading to Midgard. _We can't go there anymore it's not safe._ And suddenly, Loki's voice rang out, offering to be their guide on Midgard. She could feel the anger and resentment growing in her as Loki bargained with them, pledging his loyalty, until...

"Almighty Thanos, I, Loki, Prince of Asgard…" Loki's proud voice faltered.

"Odinson…" Loki looked at Thor directly in the eye, before inhaling and walking forward.

"The rightful king of Jotunheim, God of Mischief…" and suddenly, in the hand facing Thor, a dagger materialized. And Loki was looking at the ground, slightly towards Thor.

"Do hereby pledge to you, my undying fidelity." And suddenly Loki's hand jerked forward, before freezing in place an inch away from Thanos' neck, trapped in a purple force as the gauntlet's gem flowed bright.

""Undying"? You should choose your words more carefully." And to Valkyrie's utter, complete horror, Thanos wrapped his fingers around Loki's neck, lifting him into the air. And Loki begins to choke and wheeze, kicking desperately while pulling at the thick fingers around his small neck. His eyes begin to water and his face pales as he stares directly into Thanos' smirking face.

"You… will never be…. a god." And with a gruesome snap, Loki becomes still. Thanos drops him on the ground, turning.

"No resurrections this time." And he clenched his fists, purple fire suddenly bursting out everywhere. Then he and his 4 "children" disappeared into a portal. And as the fires leapt closer, Valkyrie stared disbelievingly at the pale, unmoving body of Loki, eyes unblinking, as Thor's restraints fall away and he pulls himself to Loki, settling over him as the area bursts into light before fading into darkness.

The scene changed and suddenly Valkyrie found herself floating in the middle of space. Twisted pieces of metal and debris, some still alit with purple fire, drifted all around her. The area was littered with bodies-Asgardian bodies. Valkyrie could feel the pain of loss all over again, just like the day they'd lost to Hela...she looked up when she saw movement. In front of her was a bloodied pale blue figure, blood red eyes flitting open. _A Jotun? But..._ The pieces all began to fall into place and she couldn't suppress a short gasp. She watched as Loki slowly tried to turn his head, wincing in pain and freezing. Again, he tried, this time turning his body instead and spotting a small damaged pod. Three times he tried to summon his magic, finally succeeding on the third time and slowly propelling himself to the figure. It seemed like hours, but Loki finally made it to the pod, climbing in, before collapsing on the ground, panting for air. Loki lay there on the ground, panting and resting for several minutes, before finally shakily getting to his feet and falling to his knees again. She heard the soft Norse curses he muttered as he settled on the ground and closed his eyes, resting for several more minutes, before finally he pulled himself along the ground to the pod's controls and dashboard. He hauled himself onto the seat, groaning in pain, before finally settling in it. With that Loki closed his eyes and the scene faded into darkness again. When Loki awoke, he slowly checked his body before studying the controls. After a few attempts, he successfully starts the pod, yet he seemed flustered at the low fuel and supplies. Finally, he seemed to have come to some sort of decision as he took control and guided the pod around the debris and bodies. Valkyrie could actually see the grief and loss in Loki's face as he flew past them. He seemed to be studying each one, looking for someone, when finally his eyes stopped on one, orange eyes still wide open and Hofund floating nearby. Loki took in a deep breath and summoned his magic, which swirled around his body, and Loki gingerly got to his feet. He fell over but grabbed onto the control panel, stopping himself. Carefully, he made his way to the door of the pod, before reverting to his Jotun form and opening the door. Holding on to the pod, he used his magic and slowly pulled Heimdall and his sword into the pod, before closing the door and collapsing. After resting for a little while, Loki magicked a blanket over. Kneeling next to Heimdall, he gently used his fingers and closed his eyes, placing the sword in his hands and wrapping his fingers around the hilt, before positioning it on his chest. Gently, he draped the cloth over him, covering him. And Valkyrie could feel the tears behind her eyes as Loki bowed his head, muttering, a somewhat proper send-off for the loyal Gatekeeper and Guardian of Asgard that had watched over them for centuries.

"Heimdall, The All-seer, loyal Gatekeeper of Asgard...a close friend..." Loki's hoarse voice trembled.

"I bid you take your place among the honored and loyal warriors in the halls of Valhalla...Where our enemies have been vanquished... Where the brave shall live Forever. Nor shall we mourn but rejoice...for those that have died the glorious death." The last word was muttered out in barely above a whisper. And finally, Loki shakily got to his feet, using his magic to conceal Heimdall, before settling into the seat of the pod and starting it, using his magic again to disguise the pod, before flying off.

* * *

Valkyrie and Eir jerked up as the memories came to an end, and Loki sat panting, eyes closed, trying to push the horrible memories to the back of his mind. The two ladies sat stunned, as Loki looked down at his trembling hands. A tense silence seemed to make the air heavy as Loki continued panting for breath. He expected what was coming and held his breath when Valkyrie got up. Suddenly, she raised her hand and slapped Loki across the face. Loki didn't make a sound, barely fazed by the act, on the outside at least.

" _You_! You stole the Tesseract! That's why he boarded the ship! You caused the near extinction of all Asgardians! You endangered all of us! And you left them behind! How could you leave them behind?!" Valkyrie screamed, drawing some attention from Asgardians on the ship, as Eir continued to stare stunned, hands on her mouth. Loki didn't look up. He just stared at his hands guiltily and regretfully. Valkyrie glared at him.

"We trusted you. I trusted you. How could you? Why did you take the Tesseract from Asgard?" Valkyrie asked in a loud voice, restraining herself from shouting, although she had already drawn the attention of the Asgardians. They had heard her words and began muttering, slowly coming closer to them.

"I told you he betrayed us."

"I'm sure there's some reason..."

"The Tesseract? He stole it?"

Valkyrie could hear all their words, and she was sure Loki could but he didn't react. She wanted to shout, to scream, anything...but she couldn't. With a final disappointed, furious glare, Valkyrie turned around to leave. Loki's eyes widened, obviously not expecting her to just leave. He sat up, throwing the covers off and turning.

"W-Wait. Please." His voice was raspy and rough, nearly pained as he forced himself to speak firmly and as loudly as he could. Something in his voice caused Valkyrie to freeze. Maybe it was the way he pleaded, maybe it was the regret and guilt, or maybe it was the sorrow and brokenness in his voice that struck something in her, and she stopped, before slowly turning around, a few feet away from him.

"Talk. Before I change my mind and have you thrust out the damn ship." Valkyrie demanded. Loki swallowed, before gripping the crate-his makeshift table. Eir reached out her hand to him worriedly, speaking for the first time since they were shown his memories.

"My prince, please I-..." she stopped as Loki raised a hand and politely declined her help, hauling himself to his feet on his own with heavy support of the crate. Eir must have decided not to listen as she gently took hold of his other arm and supported him even as he stood.

"I..." Loki burst into a fit of coughing and Eir supported him worriedly as he tried again, voice even rougher.

"I took the Tesseract. But not for the reason you think." Loki whispered firmly, although the silence in the whole ship made it easy to hear.

"What? That you stole the Tesseract from Allfather's vault for yourself? Of course you did, why else would a lying, backstabbing bas***d like you do that?" Valkyrie said venomously, and Loki flinched at the words. He looked up, hurt.

"No I didn't. It..(cough)..it never even crossed my mind."

"Then why? Why did you take it?" Loki looked at her, bright green eyes dulled with hurt and regret.

"When I was sent to revive Surtur, I entered Odin's vault. I passed the... (cough)...the Tesseract and..." Loki stopped, coughing again as he sipped the water Eir passed him.

"You decided to make a quick detour on your way? You decided there was time for you to steal one of your father's powerful relics and keep it to remember such an 'iconic' occasion? And you expect me to believe you weren't trying to stir up mischief again, that you weren't thinking of betraying us and stabbing us in the back? Bullsh**." Valkyrie sneered, and Loki suddenly sighed. He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger, suddenly seeming so weary and broken.

Finally, he looked up and with a flick of his wrist, green magic appeared in his hand.

"I am Loki, Prince of Asgard... Odinson, brother of Thor..I am using magic to project my thoughts into spoken words. It is important all of you understand what has transpired." Loki's smooth voice echoed out throughout the whole ship, so starkly different from the raspy one.

"I took the Tesseract not for my own gain, but because I feared that leaving it there would be dangerous. If Surtur managed to destroy it, it might have produced a bigger explosion that might have prevented our escape. If Surtur fails to destroy it and it was left on Asgard, Thanos or anyone else could obtain the Tesseract from Asgard's remains, and we would have been slaughtered nonetheless. I...I thought I would be able to use my magic to conceal it. Not that I didn't, it was the destruction of Asgard that drew Thanos to us. He knew of Asgard's might and that Odin kept one in his vault, and he tracked it to our ship. I..didn't expect him to come so fast." Loki said. Valkyrie stares at him skeptically. His voice rang out again, this time sounding slightly more hurt.

"I assure you, I did not take it to use as my own weapon or to gain power. I had posed as Odin for 4 years, and for this I am eternally sorry." Loki sounded sad, but he quickly continued on.

"Yet, within these 4 years, I could have accessed the vault at any time and nothing or no one would have stopped me. I assure you I didn't. Why would I want the very object that had been the root of all my troubles ever since I fell into..." Loki stopped abruptly as painful memories flooded his mind. He forced himself on, taking a step towards Valkyrie and relinquishing the support of the crate.

"I..I truly am sorry for everything that has happened. It is my fault, this I will not deny. But I'm a changed person. I'm not the same person I was years ago, and I...I _beg_ you, all of you, to at least trust me. Just trust me enough such that you'll work with me to help Asgard and stop Thanos. Then you are free to hate me and forget about me for the rest of your life." Loki had stumbled closer to Valkyrie, emerald eyes sincere and pleading. Loki begging? No one would have believed if they were told that years ago. Valkyrie's anger died, but she pressed on.

"And what about Thor. Your own brother, you left him behind. And the other Asgardians." Loki sighed, closing his eyes at the painful memories.

"I..I wanted to go back. Truly I did. How could I bear to leave the bodies of all the most brave warriors of Asgard drifting, alone and unwanted, in the infinite expanse of space after their most selfless sacrifices? But..you saw what I was. I was weak. A fool. (Weak laugh) I myself am unsure as to how I had managed to get onto the pod that I arrived in, I hadn't the strength to even stand, furthermore walk. No matter how much I wanted I could not take them all with me." Loki paused.

"Although there was one I really could not bear to leave behind. (Soft smile) It did take some time, quite a bit of fuel, and left me rather exhausted of strength and magic, but I would not leave Heimdall behind. The Guardian of Asgard and the pair of eyes that had watched over us for centuries deserves nothing less than a proper Asgardian funeral." Loki's voice was soft, his green eyes on the ground and a soft smile on his face.

"Heimdall? All-Seer? He is-..." one Asgardian exclaimed.

"He is aboard the pod I came in, cloaked in magic to conceal and protect him should the pod have been ambushed by anyone. I...I have already sent him off...to take his place in the halls of Valhalla. May he be remembered forever for his sacrifice and commitment to Asgard." Loki said, head bowed, as with a wave of his hand, the concealment charm was removed and Loki used his magic to bring him into the hangar. Drifting gracefully in the air, covered by a black cloth, Heimdall's body floated past Asgardians, who bowed their heads in respect, and was laid in front of them. There was silence in the room as everyone grieved the loss of the All-Seer.

"And the sword? The Bifrost sword? Hofund? Did you take it?" Valkyrie asked, slightly accusatory. Loki didn't look up, head bowed.

"It is with him. As it should be." Loki said. Slowly, Loki knelt down next to him, brushing his fingers atop the cloth.

"As you saw, Banner was sent away by Heimdall as his last act of service, presumingly to Midgard. And Thor..." Loki pulled his hand back, gaze falling. His hands fell limp at his sides, and his black hair covered his face from view.

"I know not where my brother is, if he is still..." Loki cut off, one hand on his head, voice suddenly soft and raspy as he clenched his hand and the magic disappeared.

"No, brother is strong. He is alive, and will find his way back to us. After all, I could not find his...him among the remains of our ship. Brother must have survived... escaped." Loki muttered more to himself than to anyone else, as if trying to reassure himself. He looked up with newfound determination. His clenched hand glowed with magic again.

"We must get to work now. I trust Thor should be busy now, we must get busy too." Loki pushes himself to his feet, voice smooth and loud through magic, swaying just slightly and glad his legs did not fail him. Eir continued to stay by his side, watching him carefully.

"I assume we are currently on course to Midgard. We must set course for somewhere else. Thanos is headed for Earth, he is collecting infinity stones like the Tesseract. He must be stopped. He aims to decimate half the universe once he retrieves all 6. We must turn this ship elsewhere, or we risk facing Thanos again, and this time he may not be so merciful as to spare any of us." Loki said, steadying his steps as he walked past Valkyrie. She grabbed his arm.

"Wait, hold on, stop...but..." Valkyrie stares skeptically at Loki. Loki sighed, beginning to lose his patience. He'd been very, very tolerant so far, but there's just so much he could take. He didn't care if his throat hurt, he had to speak now. He pulled his arm away, gaze hardening.

"Look, this mad Titan is on his way to destroy half the universe. He, his children, and his army will stop at nothing to get all six infinity stones. He already has the power stone and space stone. I believe the mind stone and time stone is on earth, the reality stone is with The Collector on Knowhere, and nobody knows the location of the soul stone. Thanos has already sent his children to Earth, and he's now probable headed to find the reality stone and soul stone. He might already have found them, and that leaves our only hope on Midgard. Earth. Thor's friends are formidable warriors, having already defeated his army once before...when I was foolish enough to lead it. I believe the only chance anyone has in defeating him will be on Earth. But enough of that. We have no more time, once Thanos reaches Earth it will become very problematic. The fate of the whole universe depends on this. Please." Loki said, turning away, fists clenched and head bowed.

"I swear on all of Asgard, on the Allfather...on Odin; I swear on my brother, Thor...I swear on my mother Frigga that my intentions are purely in favor of Asgard, that I have no desire to join our enemies anytime soon." And now Loki's voice was filled with desperation and earnest, and deep down Valkyrie wanted to trust him, she wanted to so much, yet she found she could not bring herself to do it.

"...I'm sorry, I just can't trust you." And at that Loki looked up, eyes alit with a fire that she could not see as, without turning, Loki answered.

"Don't trust me, _**trust my rage**_."

* * *

 **Author's note: Things are just getting started...thanks for reading this chapter. Please review, fav and/or follow because this really motivates me to keep up the story! :D 3 Love ya'll.**

 **-Crystal Fwooper**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: YAY fluff in this one. Honestly just a chapter where I can sneak in a snippet of Thor dressing up as Freyja to get back Mjolnir. XD**

 **oh yeah and** _words like this_ **are either emphasized by characters when they talk, or their the characters' thoughts.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Changed**

"I..My prince, you really shouldn't be moving around, you should rest." Eir said worriedly, trailing behind Loki. Loki handed a woman some food before turning, smiling slightly.

"I appreciate your concern, Eir, but I am fine. I feel my magic returning. I should be able to heal quickly. After all, there is no time left. Thanos could strike at any second. All he would need to do is snap his fingers, and half the universe would perish. Asgard's numbers have dwindled enough I cannot afford to lose more lives and risk Asgard's survival." Loki said, bowing slightly to Eir and speaking smoothly, easily lying to her. He knew his body wasn't exactly strong enough for this, but he couldn't afford any more time to be wasted. Eir was about to speak when they were interrupted by a rather flustered voice.

"Shh..just-..it's okay, calm down, your parents need some time to rest, they'll be back! it's okay!" Loki turned to see Valkyrie trying to calm a few crying children. He walked over immediately, kneeling down in front of the bawling children Valkyrie was talking to. Valkyrie shot him a dirty look but Loki ignored her, speaking gently to the children.

"Do not cry, little ones, your parents will be back shortly. Come, would you like me to tell you a story?" At that, a few children stopped crying, looking up curiously.

"Wh..what kind of story?" The boy right in front of him sobbed out, wiping his eyes. Loki smiled slightly, patting the boy's hair. He sat down gingerly, cross-legged as he continued to speak in an entrancing, gentle voice.

"Oh, just a simple one. Hmm...have you heard of the time my brother, Thor, dressed up as a woman to get back his beloved hammer, Mjolnir?" One by one, the children stopped crying, with only an occasional sniffle as they gathered around him, listening intently. And when the parents returned from their meal and rest, they were shocked to find the children laughing, as Loki told them how Thor sprang up from his disguise as Frigga, waving his hands as cartoonish projections moved around in front of them. Valkyrie smiled warmly at the parents as Loki finished the story.

"...and Thor struck them all down with one mighty blow of lighting from his trusty hammer, Mjolnir, still donning the bridal gown. The giants were easily defeated and punished for their actions. A mighty feast was held to celebrate the return of Mjolnir. And I? Not a day shall pass without me recalling how amusing and queer Thor looked, dressed as a woman while shouting and waving Mjolnir in the air. And that, little ones, is the story of how Thor got his hammer back." Loki finished smoothly, the realistic projection of Thor in a wedding gown-wearing jewels-while Mjolnir was waved around in the air still remaining in front of them. All the children burst out laughing and clapping as Loki got up and did a little bow, before making Thor's projection do the same, prompting even louder applause and laughter. At this, their parents were shaken out of their shock and ran over, picking up their children, who screamed happily and hugged their parents, before enthusiastically sharing with them the entertaining story. Loki smiled softly at them, before noticing the same boy he had spoken to earlier standing alone. Slowly, he approached the child, kneeling down and laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Why are you alone, little one?" He asked kindly, and the boy sniffed, looking down, before shooting the quickest glance at a couple hugging another child, smiling and laughing happily. But Loki caught the glance and saw them. Suddenly he saw himself in this small child, and his heart filled with emotions. A sort of determination came to him as he looked into the boy's lonely eyes. He would not let this innocent child walk down the same path he did. He smiled kindly.

"Do you know? When Thor and I were children, like you, I always felt that Odin and Frigga loved him more than me." Loki said softly, and the boy looked up suddenly, thirsting for someone to understand him.

"Really?" He asked, the eagerness flowing out from the one word.

"Yes, what I say now is all true. I always felt so desperate for their love. I always felt that everyone thought I wasn't as good as Thor. I wanted to prove to them I could be as good as him, I could be better than him." Loki said and the boy nodded along, eyes alit, knowing he was not alone. Loki looked him in the eye and placed both hands on his shoulders.

"But I want you to know, that no matter what you think, no matter what, your parents love you. They love you the same as your brother. Your brother loves you too. Your family loves you regardless of your blood, size...regardless. Remember this, and you will not make the same mistakes I once did. Love them back, and cherish their love... before it is too late. Alright?" The boy's eyes shone with understanding, relief and happiness, and he nodded. Loki smiled, ruffling the boy's hair and standing.

"Now go, return to your family. I am sure they will also want to hear from you the story I have told." The boy smiled brightly and bowed, muttering his thanks before sprinting to his family, who welcomed him with open arms as he began talking animatedly. Loki watched them with a bitter-sweet sort of regret and happiness.

"Thanks." Loki turned to see Valkyrie, and he bowed.

"It was my pleasure."

"When did you become so good with children?" She asked, smiling, and Loki opened his mouth, but Eir-who had appeared without them noticing again-answered for him.

"He always was. Now come, my prince, enough exhausting your magic and your injured throat on petty things. As your healer I demand you lay down and rest for at least an hour or two." Eir said, waving her hand towards the bed. Loki resigned himself to it, knowing he could not win against Eir, and followed her with Valkyrie.

"It was far from just being small petty things. Children must be enlightened of the tales of their ancestors. After all, they might learn from our mistakes and become far wiser than us when they eventually take our places... and they will build a better Asgard than any previous generation...they will not make the same mistakes we-...I did. And hopefully, peace and happiness will settle across the Nine Realms." Loki said, deep in thought as Eir handed him a glass of water and medicine, that he took without complaints. Eir smiled warmly as she took the glass away.

"You've changed."

"I have." He admitted truthfully, slightly uncomfortable.

"For the better, I hope." She turned, eyes teary, and stroked his cheek, gazing deeply into his deep emerald eyes.

"Frigga would be so proud. Her beloved son...she thought lost forever...finally returned." She whispered, and Loki's eyes widened and trembled. If anyone looked closely they'd catch a glimpse of his eyes tearing as he looked away.

"...thank you, Eir. really...I..." He said softly, looking back and smiling genuinely. Eir smiled warmly as she took him into his arms and embraced him with the love of a mother that he hadn't felt for years.

* * *

"You can't be serious." Valkyrie said, walking along side Loki. It had been 2 days. Loki had recovered significantly, even if walking was still a considerable challenge-though he wouldn't tell anybody-and they'd managed to get some supplies from an inhabited planet: enough to sustain them for at least a week or two. Now, though, Loki was planning his next move.

"I am. I must go to Midgard and assist the Avengers...and my brother. I can provide my fair share of help, especially some insight on what Thanos wants...since I have been in his service before." Loki's tone darkened.

"And what about me? I should go with you! And what about your people? You can't just leave us here drifting around in space! You're the only person left to lead them! If you go..." Valkyrie trailed off as Loki began arming himself. He turned for a moment.

"You will lead them." Valkyrie stares stunned at him.

"You did well before I arrived, I know you will do as well when I leave. I must." Loki said, gathering a few daggers and storing them in his inter-dimensional pocket.

"I will cloak the ship before I leave, such that you are invisible. You are to remain here, stationary, hidden and safe, for as long as you can until there is a need. That is an official order from the Prince of Asgard." Loki said sharply at the end, turning. His eyes soften at the sight of Valkyrie.

"Stay safe, and protect our people for me. And know this. I will return." Loki paused. His last words to Thor came right back in a painful, bitter pang in his gut. He turned away.

"The sun will shine on us again." He whispered, before striding out of the room. Before he left he spoke to all the Asgardians, hoping to provide reassurance and what little hope they had left.

"...And know that I will be fighting for all of us. Always. For Asgard!" Loki shouted, raising his fist.

"FOR ASGARD!" All the people screamed, cheering and clapping. Loki would never have thought a day would arrive when people would be cheering instead of jeering him. It felt...great, refreshing, a remarkable difference from how he was usually treated the previous 1500 years. Loki was still deep in his thoughts when a hand tugged at his shirt. Loki looked down as a small, trembling voice spoke.

"You...You'll come back, right? Right?" It was the little boy he'd spoken to, the one he had grown quite fond of. He smiled.

"Yes, little one. I will come back." The boy seemed on the verge of tears.

"Do you promise?" He murmured. He pointed at Loki.

"Do you promise?!" This time he shouted as loud as he could, and Loki was taken aback. He knelt down again.

"Hey, calm down.." he soothes but the boy shook his head.

"Promise! Promise me! You'll come back?! Promise me! Promise us! You won't leave us alone here, right? You promise, right?" The boy was screaming, voice trembling as he balled his fist around the cloth of Loki's shirt. Loki stares, stunned, at the boy. He never thought anyone would want him to come back, wouldn't want him to leave. He quickly recovered, looking seriously into the boy's eyes and speaking loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I promise. I promise I'll come back." He said firmly. The boy nodded but still looked unsure as Loki stood, ruffling his hair.

"I swear on my mother, Frigga's, name, that I will not abandon my people here and that I will return." He said loudly and firmly. The people burst into cheers again as he turned and left. Striding down the corridors, he arrived at the pod. It had been repaired-with a little bit of magic and some scraps-cleaned up, refueled and stocked with supplies. The pod was now ready for a long journey. To Earth. Loki inhaled deeply. Once again memories of his brother rushed back to him, no matter how hard he tried to push them to the back of his mind. He paused at the doorway of the pod, hands trembling slightly.

"Loki I-..." Loki whipped around with the slightest flinch, but relaxed when he saw that it was Valkyrie.

"Valkyrie." Loki said, voice smooth and disguised of emotion as always.

"Hey." Valkyrie paused before forcing her eyes to look into Loki's.

"I just wanted to...apologize...for hitting you. That was uncalled for." Loki stared at her, slightly stunned, before quickly recovering.

"It's alright, I expected you to be mad." Valkyrie leaned against the doorframe.

"You...still haven't told us how you managed to survive." Valkyrie said softly, slightly unsure about touching this surely sensitive issue. But Loki knew they'd ask sooner or later, and they had a right to know.

He turned, walking into the pod and busying himself with it. Finally, he took in a deep breath and spoke.

"The one he...that you saw...that was merely a powerful illusion...one nearly impossible to tell from the real. It was difficult, very difficult... but Thanos believed in...balance. I thought that if he killed one brother...or at least thought he killed one, he'd spare the other... and Thor would live. So I made him believe he killed me. But the magic necessary to create a realistic illusion, enough to trick Thanos, was...immense. Even though I hid concealed elsewhere in the ship, my connection to the illusion was strong...it was necessary to be convincing. And yet, the infinity stones somehow reached through my illusion...to me. I felt most of what my illusion felt, I could feel him. I could feel the pain...the.. everything..." Loki had stopped moving, fingers brushing his heavily bruised neck, although it was recovering. Valkyrie had entered the pod, slowly approaching him.

"I held on till the last moment, before I cut the connection. Yet I was drained of magic and strength, and was...vulnerable. I got caught in the blow. You know what happened after that." Loki didn't turn to face her, fingers still hovering close to his neck, and Valkyrie could tell he was reliving the painful nightmare of a memory. Cautiously, she touched his shoulder. His barely suppressed flinch did not go unnoticed, yet he did not react vehemently to the action. Gingerly, she turned Loki around, looking at him face-to-face.

"Hey...It's okay. It's over now. You...did the right thing. You stood by Asgard, by your brother's side." Valkyrie said softly. Loki stared at the ground.

"I will never leave his side. Not again. Not after this." Loki muttered. They were close, very close. So close, he could feel her hot breath on his face. He could hear his heart beating in his chest. Green eyes stared into brown ones. They were drawing closer to each other. Their faces were barely an inch apart, and Loki could see every detail of Valkyrie's face. So intriguing...so beautiful...how had he never noticed? And as quickly as the moment began it vanished, as Loki suddenly flinched back.

 _What am I doing, I can't...I have to focus. Focus._ Loki shook his head slightly, apologizing.

"A-Apologies...I think I should go." Valkyrie took a step back, looking as if she had just woken up.

"Ah, yes, I..I guess I'll be on my way. I...see you soon. Good luck." She said awkwardly, shifting closer to the door.

"And don't you dare leave me alone here with them, you better return or I will find you myself and drag you back." Valkyrie said sharply, and Loki smiled slightly, nodding. As Valkyrie turned and headed out the door Loki felt a strange urge in his heart.

"Wait." The word slipped out of his mouth before he knew it and Valkyrie paused at the door.

"What's your name? Your real name. Surely Valkyrie isn't your real name, it was the term used for the group of female warriors." Loki said, forcing his voice to stay smooth and calm. Loki could see her stiffen slightly and she hesitated. But finally...

"Brunnhilde." It was a soft whisper, filled with pain and distaste.

"My name's Brunnhilde." She said it slightly louder than a whisper without turning around, hiding her expression. She steeled herself.

"Good bye, Loki." And with those final parting words Brunnhilde left the pod, forcing her legs to move, her feet to keep stepping one in front of the other. She didn't turn back, she didn't look around, because she was afraid of what would happen if she did. She didn't know what would happen, and she didn't want to find out. Loki stared after her, at the closed door, eyes slightly glazed over.

 _Brunnhilde. Brunnhilde...such a beautiful name..._

Loki shook himself, pushing all his thoughts to the back of his mind. He had a mission, and he couldn't be distracted. He needed to focus. With new resolution, Loki turned and sat in the pod, flicking switches and pushing buttons. He felt the gently jerk as the pod detached from the ship, and Loki set course for his next destination, eyes burning with determination: Earth.

* * *

 **Author's note: Things are just getting started...thanks for reading this chapter. Please review, fav and/or follow because this really motivates me to keep up the story! :D 3 Love ya'll.**

 **-Crystal Fwooper**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: things get serious in this one. A good 'ol trip to Wakanda, how 'bout that? ;)**

 **oh yeah and remember** _words like this_ **are either emphasized by characters when they talk, or their the characters' thoughts.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Arrival  
**

Loki stared at the blue and green planet before him. It looked like a marble. He sat, panting for breath, having just used a significant amount of his magic to travel to Earth, since the pod was not capable of traveling over long distances of space quickly without external help. Now, he took a deep breath and ignored the fatigue that started settling on him. He needed to get to work. He allowed himself a few more minutes of rest, before he again summoned his magic. Closing his eyes and focusing, Loki cast out his magic like a net, onto the planet before him. He felt it settle on a small portion, and Loki guided it around, until finally he felt his magic tingling and he knew he'd found them. Opening his eyes, he pinpointed the area and set off, guiding the pod into the atmosphere. It wasn't until he had entered it did he realize the pod wasn't built for landings. Loki swore aloud in Norse, cursing himself for not thinking of it earlier. It was too late to turn back and Loki could feel panic begin to settle in.

 _Focus. Stay calm._

He could see the exterior of the pod heating up and things began rattling against the metal wall as the pod sped towards the ground. Loki felt his stomach lurching as the pod finally broke through the clouds. A massive expanse of forest and plains greeted him, and for a moment Loki was slightly confused. Until he felt his magic warning him, and he saw the faintest glint. Loki frowned and swore.

 _What was that Midgardian swear word again? Ah yes._

"Shit." Loki stared at the tiny patch of green forest that was quickly expanding as he neared it. He could see through an illusion anywhere-or at least something of the sort. This "green forest" wasn't merely that-there was an invisible shield around it, cloaking it. He chided himself. Of course he should have expected something like this.

 _Of course Earth's Mightiest Heroes aren't just going to hide out in a random forest on earth. Of course they would choose a secret hideout. Nevertheless, I was unaware Earth's technology had advanced to this stage..._

Loki's mind whirred as he pulled at the controls, trying to slow the pod. Now he could see some burning, twisted pieces of metal and debris seemingly floating in the air, but he knew there was a dome shield blocking it. He shuddered. That was not what he wanted to be in. He gritted his teeth. There was nothing he could do now. The pod was moving too fast to stop, he'd have to try something else. Thinking quickly, he cast out his magic again; sweeping over the vast expanse of green and brown and...grey? It was then Loki noticed the large, metal structures that looked like the massive point of an arrow. But he knew what it was, and he knew what it contained. He could feel the fear seeping into his heart without his consent. He could hear his own screams, feel their claws ripping at his flesh, taste and smell the freshly spilled blood that was his own...

Loki shook his head, wiping the sweat on his forehead. He had to focus. They were already here, there wasn't anymore time. Quickly, he found what he was looking for: an image of 2 figures standing next to a dome appeared in his mind. He frowned. He would have expected at least 3 of them, but the less the better. The pod was speeding so fast towards the ground he could hear the roaring of the wind outside it, he could see the exterior burning up and everything was shaking and rattling. Taking a deep breath, he pulled hard at the controls, trying to slow the pod. It barely did. Changing tactics, he jerked the controls to the right, slowly guiding it towards the location of the two figures. Now he could see the shield quite clearly, the treetops were merely a few feet away from his pod, and Loki knew it was time. If his plan worked he should be able to land unharmed; if it didn't...hell, he was probably going to die later anyway, if he died so be it.

He stood up, nearly falling over as the pod lurched forward. With a final glance out the cockpit and a glimpse of the two figures-if his eyes didn't deceive him they were Cull Obsidian and Proxima Midnight-Loki gripped the door and yanked it open. The wind whipped at his hair and he could feel the heat from the burning metal, but he didn't have a second thought as he leapt out of the pod. Hands outstretched and ready, he summoned his magic and muttered out the incantations he had been going over in his head. He heard the pod crashing into the shield, heard it destroyed and torn apart, felt a twisted bit tear his skin, even as he closed his eyes and said the final word. His heart beat loudly in his ears as he opened his eyes. Smirking, Loki ignored the incessant pains throughout his body from his previous injuries and landed firmly on his feet, knees crouched and hair hanging over his face, his hands stretching out in one fluid motion as his trusty daggers slipped into their grasps. He smiled even as he felt his own warm blood trickle down the side of his face.

 _So much for dramatic entrances._

 _S_ lowly, he stood to his full height, his emerald cape waving gently in the wind and his hair slowly falling behind him, revealing his smirk as his eyes landed on the figures in front of him.

"Surprise, b*tches." Loki flung out his daggers before they had time to react, and he heard the satisfying sound of them burying into flesh and their angry cries. Burning debris from the pod still rained down on them as their startled faces were replaced with utterly furious, dirty glares. And Obsidian pulled out the dagger embedded in his shoulder and tossed it aside, while Proxima gingerly touched the bloody cut on her face, where the dagger had grazed her skin.

"You!" Proxima nearly shrieked, and Loki cackled wildly at that. He smiled devilishly and pointed another one of his materialized knives at her, speaking in a dangerously pleasant tone.

"Yes, Proxima dear, it is I. Miss me?" Proxima's glare intensified two folds.

"You should be dead! Father killed you!" She spat venomously, but Loki laughed.

" Surely you didn't think ridding me would be that simple? After all, I _am_ the god of mischief and lies, would I be so foolish as to attack the Mad Titan with nothing more than a _knife_?" Loki raised his knife and smirked at her mockingly. With a growl, he swung it forward, attacking her. As their blades connected, they pushed against them, glaring at each other. Proxima glared, stunned, at him, before finally breaking into an evil smile.

"Does it still hurt, liesmith? How did it feel to have the life slowly squeezed out of you, slowly, excruciatingly, shattered. How'd it feel to be left behind on that burning ship, mercilessly." Loki's smirk vanished immediately, replaced by a furious glare and a snarl even as he fought to suppress a flinch and his neck throbbed. He suddenly stopped pushing and Proxima stumbled before he pushed her back, stepping away. Proxima continued on, smile widening. She gestured with her hand.

"Where lies your pathetic brother? Abandoning you here, alone-..."

"DO NOT speak of my brother that way!" Loki shouted, glaring deathly at her without blinking, green magic swirling around his clenched fists as he felt the pain and anger well up inside him. She just smiled.

"Ah, so the pathetic god is gone. Tell me, how do you feel, seeing as his and your people's downfall was caused by you?" Loki gritted his teeth. Every word she said was true, he couldn't deny it. He growled.

"Thanos will pay for what he's done. _So will you_." They exchanged glares and Obsidian pounded his fist on his other hand. Their faces were an inch apart. Her face was twisted threateningly.

"And you shall pay for your past failures." They glared at each other and there was a tense silence...

Loki struck out, like a snake that had been poised to attack. His dagger sliced at her stomach, but was quickly blocked by her sword. Snarling, they exchanged blows so fast it was hard to follow. Finally, Proxima saw her chance and sliced at him. Even as Loki drew back he felt metal bite into his skin and he hissed in pain as blood trickled down his arm. He leapt aside and rolled backwards, narrowly avoiding Obsidian. Proxima hissed at him from her slightly crouched defensive position.

"It is too late. You cannot stop what is coming. Father will get what he wants. After all, what's a little trickster like you going to do to stop this?" She mocked before charging at Loki with a loud battle cry, her companion pounding along beside her. But as they charged at Loki, Loki stood calmly and unfazed without moving. Proxima threw her sword straight towards Loki's heart, but as it flew towards him Loki stepped back and through the shield. He felt as if he was stepping through a sheet of iced water, but he smiled internally when he looked up to see the blade colliding with the shield before rebounding backwards. Proxima froze, stunned, before sneering at Loki behind the shield.

"Your tricks have improved, liesmith, but I thought you would have learnt by now. Again with your tricks? Illusions and trickery get you nowhere. You will not win this war." Loki stared expressionlessly at her.

"We'll see about that." He said, taking another step back. Proxima smiled.

"This war...a war you helped create...you hope to stop it? You've had your fair share of causing this chaos, you've played your part in this. Do you not remember? You were his favourite little _pet_. And you still are." Loki's eyes jaw tightened.

"After all, there was a time even you swore loyalty to our father... _brother_." Proxima was smiling wildly now, and she gestured behind him. Loki felt his stomach drop. Slowly, he turned to face the people he knew were there yet he'd completely missed. Standing there, armed and cautious stood a blonde Black Widow and a bearded Captain America, significantly different from the last time he saw them, although they both glared at him. Next to them stood a man dressed in a cat suit that he did not recognize, and behind them he could see the vast army of people readied for battle...for war. Loki could hear Proxima's amused laughter.

" _Loki._ " Black Widow's voice was filled with contempt and bitterness, and Loki could feel the grimness of the situation. Maybe he had made a mistake coming to Earth. He tried smiling at them as he stepped towards them.

"Ah, here's the real reason I-..." all of them raised their weapons, poised to attack, and he took a step back, raising his hands. Loki opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when the man he didn't know took a step forward and claws shot out of the tips of his fingers.

"Wakanda is protected by the most advanced technology. Not even their ships could pass through. How did you get in?" The man had a thick accent and his tone was suspicious and commanding, with a hint of pride for his apparent home, and was clearly connected to this place.

 _Hmmm...military...or royalty maybe?_

"Yes, how did you get in? And how have you evaded death once again? I'm sure father would be curious to know." Proxima said with a wide smile and Loki glared at her before turning to the heroes.

"That is not important as of now. Thanos is coming, he wants the infinity stones. His army is coming and...-" Loki started but was interrupted by Proxima.q

"Does he lie? Lies, like he always does? Say what you want, trickster, but they will not believe a word you say. And now your time is up, and we must return to fulfilling our father's wish. Tell us what you've learnt about them when you return to us, _brother_." Proxima smiled widely as she and Obsidian stepped back. Loki whipped around, knives materializing in hand.

"I am not your brother! I do not work for you or your master!" He screamed venemously, but Proxima just sneered as she continued stepping backwards. Loki turned around, heart pounding in his ears as they slowly approached him. Anger in his heart burned towards Proxima, and he swore to kill her; but even so he knew her words already affected the heroes, and now he would have more difficulty persuading them to listen to him. He took a step back.

"Now..hold on one moment." Loki said, raising his hands, but the cat-man pounced at him, and Loki could feel the sweat on his head as he leapt aside, narrowly avoiding his claws. And suddenly he was bombarded with a barrage of punches and kicks from all 3, that only centuries of experience had helped him dodge. But even so, he knew his body was still weak and hadn't recovered fully from his injuries _._

 _Weak! Pathetic!_

And even as his mind screamed at himself, Loki felt claws dig into his arm and he hissed in pain again. Knowing he had to put some distance between them, he stepped back quickly and veiled himself in invisibility, before quickly running ahead of them, away from the shield. The war was starting, and there was nothing he could do. Finally, he dropped his invisibility, and just as he hoped, they turned around and chased him. He'd led them away from the shield. He sighed in relief.

 _I don't know if the shield will hold against the beasts, but at least their safe for now._

Running, he stopped as he neared the army of people, a man with a metal arm, a giant one of Stark's metal suits he vaguely remembered was called 'hulkbuster', a man with wings and another man with a similar suit to Stark's. Loki sighed. More unfamiliar people means a harder time convincing them because he was sure all these people remembered about him was the attack on New York. He could hear the pounding of their footsteps behind him, yet he could see the offensive stances of those in front of him.

 _Great. Perfect. Just brilliant, Loki. Why don't you go to the planet you're most hated on. Even better, why don't you go find the people on that very planet that hate you the most. Just brilliant, Loki, jus-..._

his thoughts were interrupted as someone pounced onto him and he grunted as he fell forward onto the ground. Rolling over, he pushed the person off, kicking him firmly with both legs.

 _Damn, I hit someone. Norns, this is hard. Oh, brother, you had to go make friends with these kind of people, didn't you?_

He heard a thud as the person fell onto the ground next to him, and Loki now lay on his back. But before he could get up, two sharp spears were crossed and held at his neck, forcing him to stay down, and he felt cold metal slapped onto his wrists. Loki stared up at Black Widow and internally cringed, before raising his cuffed hands. The action, however, proved to worsen the situation as she tightened her grip on her blades and thrust them closer. Loki could feel the cool metal beginning to bite into his neck and he winced. Realizing his daggers were still in hand, he opened his palms and they fell out, disappearing in a shimmer of green before they touched the ground. He sucked in a deep breath of air, raising his hands defensively again.

"Wait! I'm...I'm on your side!" Black Widow's glare hardened.

"Yeah right. You're supposed to be on Asgard-..." Loki stiffened as the words opened a floodgate of memories he tried to keep contained.

"Asgard is gone, destroyed, it's people decimated. I am but one of the few survivors left." Loki said, dropping his gaze, but she only readjusted her grip on her weapons.

"Where's Thor?" This time the question come from the Captain, standing a little behind Black Widow.

"I see you all have changed, have ya? Had a little makeover-..."

"What did you do to him? Did you kill him?" She sneered but Loki's patience snapped at that.

"I did not kill him, they di-..he's not dead, stop saying he's dead! My brother is alive! He has to be." Loki knew he probably sounded pathetic and his gaze hardened.

"And we are wasting time! Thanos is coming, his children are already here-..."

"Yeah and you're one of them." Cap's voice was stern and hard and Loki sighed, desperately trying to get up but crying out as the blades bit into his neck and began to draw blood.

"I (wince)...I am not one of them, at least not anymore. You must listen to me, they are about to strike! They are going to send out their army you must-..." Loki was interrupted by a familiar voice.

"Loki? Is that you?" The giant orange metal suit stepped forward into his view, and Loki felt relief flooding him.

"Bruce?" He asked hoping his ears did not deceive him. The armour opened at the top to reveal the familiar doctor.

"Yeah yeah, one of your friends sent me here as the hulk, I think. You're alive?! How did you get here?" Loki stared in shock at him.

"He's dead. Heimdall's dead. So are most our people. All that is left is aboard a ship in-..." Loki's voice was low and emotionless before he stopped abruptly, eyes darting up and around wildly.

"We are out of time, Doctor. Banner, Bruce! Help me out here! Ack, please, we have no time!" Loki's hands reached for his neck, feeling the pain beginning to intensify. His words must have struck something as Bruce turned to his companions.

"Wait, guys, hold on. Loki's on our side now. He fought against his evil sister back on Asgard when I was stuck there as hulk." All heads turned to Bruce and stared at him. Black widow shook her head.

" Cognitive recalibration, Loki's done something to him we need-..." Banner stepped back.

"No! Don't touch Bruce, don't you touch him! He's done nothing. I'm not controlling him! I can't anyway, not without the scepter which _you_ have." Loki shouted, feeling his heart race against his chest.

"We have no more time! Their about to send out an army of..of.. creatures! Countless numbers, far outnumbering everyone here. Mindless beasts with no other purpose besides what they were created to do: to destroy, kill, conquer; regardless the cost. They'll get through that shield one way or another. They'll surround us and overwhelm us. You have t-...Oh Hel! Just let me up, we're wasting time!" Loki shouted in frustration before wincing in pain again. Before anyone could reply a loud rumbling good be heard and the ground was vibrating.

"Err...guys I'm detecting multiple heat signatures breaking through the tree-..." the rest of the words went unheard to Loki as reality was tuned out. He could hear his heart roaring in his ears, could literally feel the colour leave his face and the blood just rushing in his veins.

 _They're here. They're_ _ **here**_ _._

* * *

 **Author's note: Things are just getting started...thanks for reading this chapter. Please review, fav and/or follow because this really motivates me to keep up the story! :D 3 Love ya'll.**

 **-Crystal Fwooper**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: things get serious in this one. A good 'ol trip to Wakanda, how 'bout that? ;)**

 **oh yeah and remember** _words like this_ **are either emphasized by characters when they talk, or their the characters' thoughts.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Old scars and...trust?  
**

He was screaming. Screaming, yet he did not hear his screams, though his throat burned.

" _Nat! Nat!"_

Black slimy claws tore at his flesh, their teeth dug into his skin, he could taste his own blood and he felt nothing but pain...pain...pain...

" _Let him up, let him up!"_

All alone in this dark cold cell isolated from anyone and anything but these beasts, and his own blood...all he saw was black, white, and red...so much red...

" _Oh my go-..."_

out of reach...

Alone...

Cold...

So, so cold...

* * *

Loki gasped loudly, sucking in a deep breath of air. His vision was faded at the edges but he forced that away.

 _Not now. Not now._

He found himself no longer on his back, but on all fours, panting heavily as he stared at the yellow-green blades of grass. His whole body trembled and his hands were the slightest shade of blue as frost crept out and along the grass. Loki inhaled sharply, forcing himself to remain Aesir.

 _Not now. Not now. Just not now._

Even so, nothing stopped the frost that formed beneath his knees and palms as he struggled to steady his breathing and stop the trembling of his fingers.

 _Not now, not now. It's over. It's in the past. Focus. You're not alone this time...or are you?_

Loki shook his head and blinked his eyes, eyes that were stinging from staring straight ahead for the past few minutes. Slowly, reality crept up on him, slowly washing over him like a wave. He became aware that the giant metal suit Banner was in was standing next to him, saying things he still couldn't register. He could feel vibrations on the ground, whether it was from friends or foes he couldn't tell. Slowly, his ears began to register the chaos around him.

"...wrong with him?" (Captain America)

"...don't know...never been... before...Loki..Loki?" (Bruce)

"...eye on him...was ri-...doesn't mean...trust him..." (Black Widow)

(chanting in another incomprehensible language) (activation of some sort of device)

"...killing themselves." (Unknown female)

(Unknown command)

(Shooting of weapons)

Finally, Loki found himself able to move, breathing finally steadied and the trembling in his fingers were minor. He swallowed, trying to rid his dry, pained throat of the discomfort. Slowly, he looked up, trying to stifle the fear within him. Just as he'd expected, the four legged beasts were crowded behind that shield, clawing and biting, their limbs falling off when they pulled through the shield, while a few strays made it through in one piece. More charged towards the shield behind them, and Loki could see and hear the guns shooting down the strays that ran towards them. Above, he could see the winged-man shooting at them, and the one wearing a similar suit to Stark's dropped bombs at the mouth of the shield, rocking the ground as the area erupted in flames and smoke.

 _Idiot! Wouldn't that weaken the shield..._ Loki's eyes widened. Off to the corners of his eyes, he could see the beasts running along the side of the shield, slowly beginning to circle it. Loki forced himself to his feet, immediately being overwhelmed in nausea and dizziness and stumbling, but he pushed that all away, forcing the world to stop spinning and stay in focus. He turned to Banner, who was still standing next to him, unsure and worried.

"B-Bruce! Doctor Banner!" He said, voice raspy from his injury and earlier shouting, drawing the attention of the other Avengers. Natasha immediately turned, blade in hand, and shoved it near his throat again. He sighed exasperatedly.

"By the Norns, are you all blind? Their circling the shield, if they get behind us there's nothing stopping them." Loki gasped out, finally getting his voice to work.

"Why should we tru-..." Loki had enough with the trust issues. He'd had enough of everything. Enough. He felt the rage and impatience surge through him, mixed with adrenaline as he felt the magic swirl around him and saw them tense up. He didn't care about his throat, he could be silent later for all he cares, but right now he'd had enough.

"F**K TRUST! THE F**KIN UNIVERSE IS AT STAKE, TO HEL WITH TRUST AND ALL THAT SH**! JUST. FIGHT." And emphasizing the last two words, he leapt up, blasting one that had managed to sneak past all the bullets and had nearly pounced on Natasha. Muttering incantations, he snapped the cuffs off easily as he smashed his fist on the ground, producing a massive shockwave that rocked the ground and ripples forwards, eliminating a wave of aliens. Slowly, he stood up from his knelt position.

"You wanna know why I'm doing this? YOU WANNA KNOW WHY I WOULD FIGHT FOR THE F**KIN UNIVERSE? WHY SOME F**KIN A**HOLE LIKE ME WOULD WANNA DO THAT?" Loki could hear his voice breaking, hoarse and rough even as he shouted, but he didn't care. It was time they act or they were all doomed. He clasped his hands together, slowly opening it to reveal a ball of green magic.

"BECAUSE I'M DONE BEING TOLD WHAT TO DO! I'M DONE RUNNING! I'M DONE! THEY'LL PAY FOR WHAT THEY'VE DONE TO ME, TO THOR, TO ALL OF ASGARD!" Loki could hear himself screaming above all the chaos as he thrust that ball of energy forwards, disintegrating more than a few of them. He turned, panting, to see his stunned 'audience'.

"Now would someone open the f**king shield before they have us f**king cornered?" Loki growled out between breaths, suddenly feeling attached to these Midgardian swear words, thankful he'd learnt them and now had a way to vent his anger-besides channeling it to use as magic. He turned away from them, returning to the battle. He suddenly had an aching feeling in his heart.

 _I can't believe it, but I wish Thor was here._

Loki clenched his fists, stopping his trembling fingers. He had work to do, revenge to earn. With a loud battle cry, Loki threw his hands in front of him and green magic burst forth, eradicating waves of aliens. Eyeing the still unmoving heroes and the advancing aliens circling the shield, Loki stretched out his hands sideways, muttering words silently, before increasing in volume, louder and louder, until finally, he screamed out the last ancient word. He felt his magic surging through him, felt the power rushing through his veins, felt it swirl around his body. He didn't know when his feet had left the ground, but now he floated above it, some few feet in the air, eyes glowing green and jet-black hair flowing behind him as he stretched out his hands and legs.

He couldn't see, couldn't hear, couldn't feel...there was only magic...and nothing more. Behind him, the heroes watched even as they shot at the aliens, as _outside the shield_ green magic consumed a great amount of beasts. And suddenly green barriers appeared on either side of the shield, stopping them from circling around. Even so, they charged at the magic, clawing at it, but not breaking through like they did with the shield. Every time they tried going around or above it, it would expand, and far away, behind that shield, Loki could feel the down-turned lips of Proxima, could nearly hear the angry growl from Obsidian and see their furious glares, it almost made him chuckle. Yet he knew he couldn't remain there forever. All Loki could sense was magic, just pure, green, powerful magic; and yet somehow he knew the heroes hadn't moved, and he needed them to.

"OPEN...THE...SHIELD!" Loki could hear his hoarse voice hollering loudly above the rush of chaos he didn't know the source of. And even as the magic began to drain from him, as his emotions mellowed down and adrenaline began to fade, Loki clung on for as long as he could. He could feel the barriers begin to flicker, could feel them slipping from his grasp, but it didn't matter, he'd bought them time, a precious few minutes...and somehow he knew they'd done it, even as the last of his magic emptied out, as he felt his knees connect with the ground and buckle...he knew they'd done it, and a feeling of immense relief floods him before he felt darkness tugging at his soul... calling to him...just for a moment...

 _No._

And just like that, Loki gasped as he yanked himself back into consciousness. He didn't even wait for his physical self to grasp itself but shot up, stumbling, and setting his blurry sight to what he assumed was ahead. Slowly, his vision cleared and a smirk played across his face at the scene. He'd only been out for not more than a minute. A small section of the shield was opened, the creatures flooding in like an infinite torrent. Cap and the unknown cat man had ran ahead, leaping onto them and attacking while the rest of their army and heroes joined in soon after. Loki looked down at his hands, flexing them. He had the physical strength-sort of-but it would take a few minutes for most of his magic to return. He smirked. Using a fraction of his magic he summoned up his daggers. Who needs magic when you have knives? Besides magic was for 'extreme situations'. Smiling now, Loki let out a loud battle cry before sprinting forward, past the slower Midgardian warriors battling the early strays, to the heart of the battle.

Swinging his dagger, Loki felt like he was back on Asgard, fighting against Hela's army of the Undead...except more vicious and quick. Channeling all the pain and grief, anger and sorrow stemming from the events of the past few days, Loki could feel his seidr already coiling up inside him like a snake poising itself to strike. He could feel it begin to rush through his veins once again, and Loki nearly laughed aloud as he stabbed a knife into the heart of one creature, slicing off its slimy , he felt his seidr surge through him as he opened his inter-dimensional pocket. Dozens of his trusty knives fell out, swirling with magic, and they circled him, pointing outwards, before zooming off, much like an arrow, leaving behind a trail of green wisps. Each knife pierced through several targets, before stopping abruptly and turning back, returning to Loki's hand where his inter-dimensional pocket remained open, ready to receive them. Laughing, Loki let a double-sided Asgardian sword fall into his hand before he closed his inter-dimensional pocket. Charging ahead with his new weapon, he beheaded more than a few of them.

* * *

They were in flying in such a big ship, it was a miracle every weapon in Asgard wasn't firing at them. The ship zoomed past a statue, its long sharp end slicing through one of them.

"Great job. You just decapitated your grandfather."

* * *

The memory ached in Loki's heart as he stabbed at yet another of the creatures, letting out a roar of rage. He was doing this not for himself... but for Thor. For his brother. With newfound resolve, Loki fought his way through several more waves of the aliens before suddenly finding himself next to Captain America. Panting slightly, he stabbed one of the beasts before slicing it in half, then turning to the Captain.

"Glad you did as I said." He seemed to look him over before replying in a stern tone.

"I still don't trust you." Loki could hardly keep from laughing, and his laughter sounded slightly mad even to himself.

"Oh, Captain, even I wouldn't trust myself." And with that reply, Loki smirked, nodding at him before thrusting out a dagger right at his face. The Captain, looking slightly surprised, reacted quickly and ducked, and a horrible squelching noise was heard as it sunk into an alien's face. The Captain punched another few.

"You could have missed." Loki rolled his eyes at the comment as he sliced at a few more aliens.

"Do you really think you would have been unable to avoid that?" Loki flashed a smile at him before running ahead, and with a loud cry, his hand hit the ground once more and a green circle ripples around him, killing all those within his reach. He stood up, eyes suddenly lighting up with an idea, and for a moment he stood there in the cleared circle, muttering words. His eyes glowed green briefly before they returned to its normal emerald, satisfied. He decided to test it out, smirking as he scanned the battlefield and watched for their sure-to-be amusing reactions.

 _Behind you, Captain._

Loki watched, amused-even as he sliced at an alien-as the Captain flinched and turned around, before punching the alien that had snuck up on him. Scattered around the grounds, he could literally feel all of them flinching in surprise at his voice in their heads.

 _WHAT THE HELL?!_

Loki winced, ears slightly ringing from the bird-man's voice.

 _Not so loud, you fool!_

He hissed mentally even as he started struggling against his battle with the increasing numbers of aliens.

 _Loki. What are you doing in our heads? I should have killed you on the spot just now. I swear if you try any of your mind control tricks..._

Loki couldn't have expected less from Black Widow, although he could not suppress an eye-roll.

 _I am not in your head. I have merely set up a mental connection between us to make communication easier. I couldn't control your minds even if I wanted to anyway, that being one of the limits of magic, and the only weapon capable of doing so in your hands. What, may I ask, has become of my scepter? Particularly the gem in it._

 _Why? So you can use it against us?_

But even as Black Widow thought aloud, Loki heard another's thoughts slip through.

 _I wonder how Vision and Wanda are doing._

Loki grinned. So there were two other people?

 _Ah, so who is this Vision and Wanda you speak of?_

He could feel them all gasping without needing to look at them. _He's gathering information, someone strike him down..._

Loki was beginning to feel really exasperated.

 _Miss Romanov. Please, I am trying to help. I..._

Loki stared directly at the blonde figure as she looked up towards his direction. He stared into her eyes and uttered every syllable clearly in his mind.

 _I've got red in my ledger, I'd like to wipe it out._

Something in the sentence must have struck her, because this time she stared at him and nodded, before returning to battle wordlessly, some of the unspoken skepticism crumbling away.

 _Bruce, do you need assistance?_

Loki somehow had begun to feel rather...attached to him, and couldn't help but it he felt concerned when he saw him begin to get overwhelmed.

 _Err...actually I wouldn't mind a little hel-.._

Loki didn't like how the thought was cut off, and immediately turned towards Banner's direction, only to see the giant red and orange suit overwhelmed with creatures. Stretching out his hands, Loki blasted them all away with magic.

 _Are you alright, Doctor Banner?_

The suit began punching some aliens.

 _Yeah I'm fine. Mind telling us, err, how you happened to drop in...quite literally._

Loki sliced at more aliens.

 _Only if you tell me about what's transpired on Earth. I notice Stark is nowhere to be seen._

Loki was beginning to find it difficult to fight so many aliens.

 _Yeah well...2 years is a lot of time._

Loki rolled his eyes. Mortals.

 _The Avengers broke up..._

Loki nearly missed an alien's claw and glanced wide-eyed at Banner.

... _and Tony's...in space._

* * *

 **Author's note: OOOH, things are heatin up? Please review, fav and/or follow because this really motivates me to keep up the story! :D 3 Love ya'll. Stay tuned!**

 **-Crystal Fwooper**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: things get serious in this one. A good 'ol trip to Wakanda, how 'bout that? ;)**

 **oh yeah and remember** _words like this_ **are either emphasized by characters when they talk, or their the characters' thoughts.**

* * *

 **Chapter  
**

 _The Avengers broke up..._

Loki nearly missed an alien's claw and glanced wide-eyed at Banner.

... _and Tony's...in space._

Of all the things he wanted to hear those were the two things he didn't.

 _WHAT?!_

Loki knew they'd all probably wince from his mental scream but he didn't care.

 _Bruce, explain. This is of the utmost importance. Oh, the one time I wanted the Avengers to be here and they've broken up._

Loki even groaned aloud. Banner must have caught the underlying urgency because he summed everything up nicely.

 _Your friend sent me crashing into this sorcerer's house...Doctor Strange. He got Tony over, I told them about Thanos, his friend explained about the infinity stones. Turns out the Doctor had the time stone, but we were too late. Thanos' friends came along and took him to space, and Stark along with some kid he recruited chased them into space. Don't know what happened after. The mind stone is in Vision's head, an android built... some time earlier. Their trying to extract it safely right now without killing him._

Unfortunately for Loki, every word in that summary was bad news. He took in a deep breath.

 _You're telling me Thanos could already, possibly, have the Time Stone, which was with the idiotic magician all this time?_

Loki didn't wait for a reply.

 _ARE YOU ALL FOOLS?! The Time stone is the one stone, the one, I would refuse at all costs for Thanos to get. This stone controls time in itself. Whatever he wants, he can get. Should he fail, time reversal is at his dispense. He can see into the future, and reverse the actions done on specific objects. Now if he doesn't get what he wants he can always reverse it unless he is dead, which is becoming increasingly hard to accomplish. How did he and this recruited child even get into space? Did no one stop them?_.

No one responded, and Loki breathes deeper.

 _Well of course not I guess. Because you all BROKE UP. And now, Thanos has at least 3 stones. Time, space, power. He can travel through space to any location effortlessly, has limitless power, and should he have already obtained the reality and soul stone, can bend reality and accomplish countless feats. He is nearly immortal now! All he needs is the mind stone, and we sure as Hel can't let him get this stone. Do you here me, Avengers? NO MATTER WHAT, DO NOT LET HIM GET THE MIND STONE. Or the battle is lost._

Loki found himself fighting back to back with Black Widow, and it actually wasn't bad. Their movements were fluid and somewhat synchronized, fending off the aliens. But he had to focus.

 _Why, may I ask, do we not just remove the mind stone directly and destroy it, instead of wasting all this time trying t-_

Black Widow's eyes snapped over and glared at him.

 _No. Vision is our friend, we're not doing that. We're buying him time._

Loki frowned frustratedly.

 _There is no more of the very essence called time. It may as well not exist because the Titan has the time stone!_

 _We don't trade lives._

Loki rolled his eyes at Captain America's comment.

 _Well then we sure as Hel aren't trading them now. We and an army of warriors sure as Hel aren't fighting for our lives due to that of one_ _ **robot**_ _, one without the legitimate essence of life._

Loki sighed but softened.

 _Fools...although I suppose I cannot say anything, since I have done the same for my brother...I fear the battle may already be lost, but there is still hope. Listen carefully. Thanos could arrive at any moment. First, we need to kill off his...children, Cull Obsidian and Proxima Midnight. They are the ones you saw earlier, Captain Rogers, Agent Romanov and..._

Black panther spoke and filled in the gap.

 _I am T'challa, King of Wakanda, where you stand._

Loki smirked. He was right, he was royalty.

 _Ah, royalty I see. I'm rather grateful for the army of selfless warriors you've provided, or we'd already have lost. But the battle is far from won, now where is this Vision and Wanda you speak of?_

Banner responded again, although somewhat hurriedly.

 _Their in the main tower over there. T'challa sister, Shuri, is working to remove the stone from Vision's head without killing him, and Wanda is on standby to destroy it the moment it's removed._

Loki raised an eyebrow as he began struggling not to get overwhelmed.

 _This Wanda...is able to destroy something so powerful as an infinity stone?_

Loki had somehow moved away from Black Widow but she replied, although somewhat stiffly.

 _She was experimented on, with the stone. The stone gave her her powers, and Vision said she's able to use them to destroy the stone since it has similar properties._

Loki felt intrigued by this fact. A mortal that had somehow gained a fraction of a stone's power? Definitely of help. Loki wanted to meet her, but now wasn't the time as wave after wave of aliens continued to attack them.

 _Your turn. How did you get here, what happened, where's Thor?_ Natasha asked, slightly strained.

 _We don't have much time. It's a long story that'll have to wait. All you need to know is that Asgard was destroyed-by our evil sister, which you do not need to worry about-our survivors were attacked by Thanos, Thor's...out there somewhere working to get here, and I only just managed to get here in attempts of assisting you. Thanos will be here soon, it is possible he would have obtained every other stone. This is our final standing ground, the final chance we have to defeat the Titan...or all is lost. With up to 5 stones the battle already seems lost, but there may still be a chance. Yet we must also watch out for their machines, I feel they will send them out any minute. Call back your warriors, fall back for their weapons are no match for its massive cutting blades that rip the ground._

And immediately Loki knew that T'Challa was calling back whoever he could, even so, Loki scanned the battle around him and noticed many heroes falling under them.

 _Need back up. Quick!_

And he heard them, so he fought through the aliens he'd grown to know so well, searching for his companions. When suddenly the ground rumbled, and Loki's fear spiked, but that's when he noticed the rainbow of colour and light radiating off a single beam of it some distance away. And Loki gasped.

 _I don't believe it..._

* * *

 **Author's note: Someone's turned up to join the partayyyy. ;) What's gonna happen?**

 **Please review, fav and/or follow because this really motivates me to keep up the story! :D 3 Love ya'll. Stay tuned!**

 **-Crystal Fwooper**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: things get serious in this one. A good 'ol trip to Wakanda, how 'bout that? ;)**

 **oh yeah and remember** _words like this_ **are either emphasized by characters when they talk, or their the characters' thoughts.**

* * *

 **Chapter**

 _I don't believe it..._

But it was real and true and the Bifrost was right there activates before him, and Loki could feel the relief, anticipation and sudden longing swell up in him as he changed direction and fought harder towards it. A large metal axe soared out of it, hitting various aliens and freeing some heroes in a big round swoop as it circled back, the beam vanished and...Thor stood there, with 2 unknown companions. Loki studied them. One seemed like a little raccoon, but he held a rocket machine, and the other was some sort of living tree? No. Loki had studied this in school, he couldn't remember the species name anymore but the one he now looked at was young. And so much happiness and relief bubbled up inside him he could not help but run. Fight and run as fast as he could towards Thor.

 _I'm coming brother._

Thor was crackling with the same amount of electricity he'd had before Ragnarok, and a proud smile appeared on Loki's face.

"You guys are so screwed now!" He heard Bruce shout, and Loki agreed. He watched as Thor made a running start, his companions next to him. Then the sky darkened slightly with dark clouds, rumbling with thunder. And he lit up with blue energy, lifting his axe and leaping high into the air.

"Bring me Thanos!" And he smashed onto the ground and lightning struck anything within a 10-mile radius. The ground was singed black and Loki laughed aloud. Now he fought harder and ran faster.

"Brother!" But his voice was not heard above the chaos. He sprinted, and finally burst out in magic, sweeping away a wave of aliens and clearing a path. It was then Thor turned, having just met Captain America who turned too. And they watched Loki sprint down.

"Brother!" He shouted, and finally they were within a few steps of each other, and Loki stopped. And then Thor ran forward and took him into his arms, and Loki just embraced him tightly, feeling the tears prick at his eyes.

"I thought I lost you for real." Thor muttered.

"I began to think you were gone too." Loki said softly. He pulled away. Thor looked him over concernedly.

"Are you alright, brother? Are you sure you can..." Loki rolled his eyes.

"I'm fine...mostly." Thor reached out a hand and tentatively touched his neck, Loki flinched slightly and Thor retracted his hand. Loki took his hand, holding it tightly, absorbing the warmth and the familiarity of his brother's hand.

"I'm fine brother. Really. I'm just glad you're finally here. And I'm..I'm sorry. All this, everything, and-..."

"You've nothing to be sorry for, brother. I am sorry, for being unable to protect you." Loki rolled his eyes.

"I don't need _protection_. I am perfectly capable on my own. And that axe. Where did you-...don't tell me. You went to Nidavellir to get yourself a new hammer?!" Thor laughed, and with a final quick hug, Loki turned and stood next to him, nodding quickly at the Captain.

"Oh yeah. That's my friend rabbit and this is Tree." Loki stared at them.

"I am Groot." Loki stares even more, before laughing and shaking his head.

"You thick-headed idiot, we learned this in school. That is _not_ a tree. And that's _not_ a rabbit, that's a raccoon." A loud defiant shout came from rocket, who fired a machine gun in glee.

"And I didn't think you would acquaintance yourself with people with such...such a vocabulary." Thor laughed loudly, as both brothers charged up with energy, one with green magic and another with blue lightning.

"Ready?" Loki laughed at the question.

"With you? Always." And they charged forward. Such power radiated from the Prince and King of Asgard. Electrified daggers swirled in green magic flew out at enemies, nothing stood in their way. And Loki was beginning to feel the thrill and excitement of it all, laughing. Until suddenly they felt the ground rumble and his magic tingled, and he knew it was too late to stop that. Loki linked Thor up mentally.

 _Brother this is a mental connection to ease communications with our other..companions. Everyone, watch out, they've released the machines_.

 _Thor, take those things down._

It was true, the Captain was mostly right. Thor's lightning strikes were one of the only things that could take them down. The ground shook and something pierced the ground not far away. Loki hadn't wanted to use it, but now he had no choice...it was the only option, the only way he could help. He broke off from Thor for a moment, rushing to the aid of Black Widow and her companions, quickly advanced on by several machines. The warriors fell back quickly but not quickly enough as the blades sliced the ground, advancing quickly. Loki strode forward, into the path of one of the many giant slicing machines. But he did not stop.

It took a few moments for his body to even register what he was trying to do, but then the familiar, glowing blue box appeared in his grasp. He could feel the paleness of his skin leaving his body, and icy blue creeping in from the tips of his fingers and up his hands...face..he knew his eyes must have turned blood red, and he only felt his body jerk once and a wisp of the chill as freezing, icy wind erupted from the Casket of Ancient Winters, aiming it only at the machine. And the blades began to freeze, slowing down, until finally it stopped an inch from him, encased in ice. Loki seemed to radiate fury that surpassed everyone's, and with one swipe, magic slashed at the ice, shattering them all. The machine had exploded within the ice, and ice shards and small bits of burning debris rained down on the field as smoke whirled around him. With them Loki levitated the ice shards and fiery bits of metal blades, using them as projectiles. He saw many of his new companions still struggling, with many aliens on them, yet still hearing their confused thoughts.

 _Focus, this is not time to debate about my race or powers. Get up. Fight!_ No sooner had he finish then he launched his icicles at Proxima and Obsidian, who promptly deflected with their weapons and jumped out of the way, Proxima screaming in frustration. Moments later, Loki turned, activating the casket again. He stood panting, as he looked at the sharp, icy spikes of ice that had formed and the aliens trapped within. With one wave of his hand, he shattered them with magic, and small bits of ice rained the frosted ground. He heard the buzz of bewildered thoughts of the heroes, but he shut them out. He'd come to a decision.

 _I was born a monster, I may as well have lived a monster, and now, if I must, I will die a monster._

With that, Loki retained his Jotun form, ruby eyes alit with determination as he stood tall and stepped forward. No one would disagree that he truly looked dangerous. Unlike his blood ancestors, now he did not use it to conquer, but to protect. Clutching the ancient weapon, he used it once more, trapping waves of them in ice and causing Proxima's face to grow darker and angrier. He heard more noise and turned to see a lady clad in red jump down and use red... magic? Momentarily Loki watched in surprise as she levitated another machine before bringing it down on aliens around her, just in time to save Black Widow and one of her companions. Loki immediately connected up with her, mildly surprised to see her turn immediately to him, frowning. He saw her mouth his name in confusion to her friends, and that's when he addressed her.

 _You must be Wanda._

 _No. What are you doing? Get out of my head. Get out, out. OUT!_

 _Calm down! It's just a mental connection, to ease communication. I...apologize for intruding and distressing you._

Loki was surprised by her overly defensive reaction but did not press it.

 _Pleasure to meet you, and watch you in action. I must say, those are intriguing powers. But you must not be here. You must remain by the Vision's side so you can destroy the stone. Go now and return!_

Right as he thought that, someone else called out that they had a "vision situation". Wanda nodded, turning to leave when suddenly she was knocked over. Loki whipped there, frowning.

"He'll die alone. As will you." Loki's frown became a glare. He stalked up, daggers in hand.

"She's not alone." Black Widow approached, and so did her companion, and finally Loki was there.

"Ladies, shall we?" And Loki shape-shifted into his female, Aesir form, grinning wildly. All of them smiled. With a loud angry cry Proxima leapt forward, attacking. The four of them fought in turns. A large machine rolled over the ditch they were in, whirring loudly, and Black Widow fell over, distracted. The Wakanda warrior Loki didn't know was thrown aside, and now Loki faced Proxima alone.

"It's time the pet met its met fate." Loki flared in anger, Magic swirling again as he threw his dagger, but Proxima dodged expertly. With a loud cry Loki and Proxima battled, and finally Loki launched her sword away. Proxima fought on with her armoured hands, and Loki was pushed back onto the ground. A blade sprang out above Proxima's arm and it pushed closer and closer to Loki's neck...she froze in surprise and confusion, red swirls around her. And in this moment, Loki pushed her, with her hands and with magic, red and green swirling as Proxima was flung up and large moving blades sliced through her as the machine crashed into her, and she was gone. Loki sat up, panting, several drips of blue blood on him as he transformed back into his Jotun form.

"That was gross." They all laughed slightly as they panted, before Loki became serious.

"Quick, Wanda, you must get to Vision. Protect the mind stone!" And she nodded, using her magic to propel her away. Loki nodded in acknowledgement of the other two, before sprinting off, finding Thor and returning to his side.

"Your Jotun form?" Thor raises an eyebrow, but Loki laughed darkly. He raised a hand, and ice spikes appeared around him even as frost formed on everything he touched.

"They dare test the strength of the Odinsons?" Thor charged up with electricity, smiling, and now, every machine and being in their way fell before them, no match for magic-enhanced, electrified ice spikes, powerful bolts of lightning and the bitter freezing wind from the Casket.

Was it enough? They would find out. Soon. Too soon.

* * *

 **Author's note: POWER DUO! Honestly Loki's Jotun form is beautiful but there's like what 30 seconds of it shown in total. MORE JOTUN LOKI! Also, POWER DUO! Honestly just imagine how powerful Thor and Loki would have been together on Wakanda. ~sigh. IW blues.**

 **Hope you enjoy the story so far please review, fav and/or follow because this really motivates me to keep up the story! :D 3 Love ya'll. Stay tuned!**

 **-Crystal Fwooper**

 **EDIT: ok thing is when I was writing this story, I have weird writing styles and I jump all over the place. the next chapter isn't written, but there's already chapters written like a few chapters down the road already. So...d'ya want me to post it first as like a separate story? Or would you like no spoilers and wait to see what will happen...Are they still dusted? :))**

 **Tell me in the reviews what you want! Thank you and 3 :D**


End file.
